the litlte angel
by aquamarine2602
Summary: dunia penuh keanehan,dunia penuh pertempuran,tetapi ada seorang gadis yang ingin meluruskan semuanya.Ia ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman semuannya dan membuat semua orang bahagia dengan hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: pertemuan

A/N: ini fic keduaku yang ku publish di fandom ini pokoknya cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime angle beats tapi tetep ada yang beda aku terinspirasi dari anime itu karna aku suka banget anime itu #elehmalahcurhat terus di sini taufannya perempuan ya...pokoknya cerita ini masih jauh dari harapan.

warning: AU,OOC,typo,alur ngebut,cerita amburadul dll.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

Boboiboy POV

Hah….hah….aku dimana,aku merasa aneh,aku tak ingat apapun,dimana ini,tolong jelaskan memaksakan diri untuk duduk walau rasanya sangat aku duduk aku melihat-lihat sekitarku,ini seperti sebuah gedung sekolah aku pun bingung ini sebenarnya di mana.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara siapa itu,itu seperti suara seorang gadis kufokuskan penglihatanku dan aku melihat seorang gadis di depanku ia memiliki surai hitam yang panjang ia juga memakai baju sergam tapi aku tak tahu seragam apa itu dan ia juga memiliki manik berwarna biru safir.

"Hei aku tanya kau sudah bangun?"ucap gadis tersebut.

"Eh i…i..iya."kata ku dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Syukurlah"

Tunggu sepertinya ia membawa sesuatu di baru menyadari sesuatu yang aneh,yang berada di tangannya adalah senjata laras ... serius saja ia itu seorang gadis mana mungkin ia membawa barang yang berbahaya seperti aku sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran ku aku tak sadar bahwa ia melihatku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kenpa kau melihatku seperti itu hah"

"Eh ti….tidak.. apa-apa"kata ku dengan tergagap-gagap *lagi

"Hm..ya sudah"

Huft...aku pun menghela nafas karna ia tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Normal POV

Boboiboy pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada gadis di depannya ingin menanyakan mengapa ia membawa senjata,tempat apa ini,dan mengapa ia bisa disini,begitulah yang ada difikiran boboiboy begitu bingung dengan tempat ini.

"Kau ini siapa,dan mengapa kau membawa senjata yang mengerikan seperti itu"

Boboiboy mulai bertanya walaupun ia sedikit ragu-ragu dan malu,malah Boboiboy mulai berfikir kalau pertanyaanya tak akan di jawab oleh gadis itu,tetapi ia salah gadis itu menjawabnya.

"Oh senjata ini untuk mempertahankan diriku,dan namaku Taufan salam kenal"

"Mempertahankan diri dari siapa,dan oh iya namaku Boboiboy salam kenal juga"

"Dari itu"Taufan mengatakannya sambil menunjukkan seorang gadis lain.

"Siapa dia"

"Dia itu tenshi"

"hah..."

"Dia itu seorang tenshi atau malaikat"

"Oh"

Pertanyaan Boboiboy pun lalu berfikir keras dan membayangkan hm...mempunyai sayap dan datang setelah kematian hm...

"APPPPPAAAAAA..."Boboiboy berteriak hiteris

"Shhhttt"kata Taufan sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengisyaratkan Boboiboy untuk diam."Dia itu berisik sekali"batin gadis itu.

"Mengapa kau berteriak hah"

"Ya jelas aku berteriak dia itu malaikat berarti aku sudah mati"ucap Boboiboy sambil merinding membayngkan kalau ia sudah mati.

"Memang kau sudah mati bodoh,ini adalah dunia setelah kematian disini kita tidak bisa mati ,tetapi kita bisa ditiadakan oleh si tenshi itu"ucap Taufan dengan benar-benar kesal dengan keluguan Boboiboy,kalau boleh ia ingin sekali menonjok muka lugunya itu.

"Hah memang aku sudah mati apa"ucap Boboiboy dengan tampang bodohnya yang membuat gadis itu naik darah.

Taufan terlihan berapi-api menahan amarahnya yang sudah di ujung benar-benar kesal sekarang,tapi ia tetap tau situasi jadi ia hanya menahan didalam hatinya ia akan menyeret Boboiboy dan menghabisinya.

"Huft...memang susah untuk memberi tau orang yang bertipe hilang ingatan aku jelaskan di markas Boboiboy"

"..."

"Boboiboy"

"..."

"Hah mana dia"

tanpa gadis itu sadari Boboiboy berlari mendekati sang tenshi sangat binggung mengapa boboiboy melakukan itu."dasar bodoh"batin gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy terus berlari mendekati sang ...hah...hah...Boboiboy sedang memegang lututnya sambil menetralkan kembali pernafasannya,jelas saja ia berlari cukup selesai menetralkan pernafasannya ia berdiri tegak dan berkata

"Hah...apa kau hah... malaikat hah..."

"Um..."gadis tersebut mengelengkan kepalannya tanda tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Boboiboy,tetapi Boboiboy malah mengabaikannya dan berkata bahwa ia adalah malaikat dan terus menujuknya sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"Cepat tiadakan aku cepat bunuh aku"

"Aku bukan malaikat"

"CEPAT..."

Gadis itu pun bingung degan kata-kata Boboiboy,ia sangat bingung dengan permintaan Boboiboy yang kelewatan anehnya,tetapi ia tetap melakukannya karna baginya perintah dan peraturan harus tetap dilaksanakan.

"GUARD SKILL:HAND SONIC"

Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut munculah sebilah pedang pendek di tangan gadis gadis tersebut ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya ia tetap menikam Boboiboy menikam Boboiboy tepat di menikamnya,Boboiboy tersungkur dan jatuh tak sadarkan situlah Boboiboy mengangggap bahwa gadis itu jahat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang boboiboy berada di tempat yang mungkin bisa kita katakan sekarang sedang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang UKS,tetapi sedetik kemudian ia membuka matanya dan berteriak dengan ia berteriak ia pun meraba-raba tubuhnya tepatnya ia memegang bagian jantungnya tetapi ia tak merasa merasa aman dan mengangggap bahwa ia hanya bermimpi ia pun berniat keluar dari ruangan ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ia langsung terbelak saat mengetahui bahwa baju yang ia pakai meneteskan darah dan sedetik berikutnya

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"ia berteriak kembali.

BRUK

Boboiboy pun menghentikan acara berteriaknya saat ia mendengar suara dentuman pun menengok kearah pintu masuk yang sudah di buka dengan pun menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya sedang bersandar di samping pintu sambil membawa tombak yang terbilang cukup besar."senjata lagi"batin Boboiboy.

"Hei kau"pemuda tersebut menujuk Boboiboy dengan tombaknya sambil menatap tajam Boboiboy.

"Berduel lah denganku"

"Berduel kau gila apa,aku tak membawa apapun sedangkan kau membawa senjata mengerikan seperti itu"

"Oh kau takut ya biar aku mulai duluan,HHHIIIAAAAA"

"Bodoh aku belum siap"

Sedetik kemudian Boboiboy jatuh tak sadarkan diri karna terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah,tetapi detik selanjutya ia terbangun dengan baju robek sana-sini.

"Hah dasar lemah"

"Kau gila ya"

Pemuda tersebut tidak mengubris perkataan Boboiboy ia malah terus berjalan melewati berjalan ia memutar-mutarkan tombaknya dan terus bergumam "dasar lemah,dasar lemah,dasar lemah."

Sedangkan Boboiboy hanya menatap bingung pemuda tersebut,dan ia berjanji akan membalas pun menyimpulkan kalau di dunia ini ia tak bisa mati karna ia telah ditikam dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh pemuda tadi,tetapi ia tetap tak mati dan Boboiboy percaya kalau ia sudah mati.

"Sebenarnya dunia apa ini"batin Boboiboy sambil melihat langit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Ini chapter 1 nya pendek banget ya huh...nanti akan ku coba panjangkan atau segini udah panjang ya...oh iya di sini aku jadiin Taufannya cewek soalnya aku bingung karna di animasinya karakter ceweknya kan cuma dua dikit banget ya.

oh iya disini aku mau nanya ada yang tau nga pemuda yang ngajak boboiboy duel itu siapa kalau tau jawab di kolom review ya..

.

.

.

FOR THE LAST REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : pasukan dan misi pertama ?

A/N : hai….aku kembali gimana chapter satunya negebingungin ya…..hehehe sebenernya chapter satu itu nyeritain keadaan dunia yang aneh itu sama nyeritain gimana cara bikin Boboiboy percaya kalo dia itu udah aku berterimakasih banget sama yang udah ngereview nanti sesi jawab review setelah cerita ya…..

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dan Angle beat bukan punya aku.

Warning : OOC , typo , cerita abal-abal , alur kecepetan , humor garing , dan kekurangan yang lain.

Genre : Romance , humor , friendship

.

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

Saat ini Boboiboy benar-benar kesal dan dibuat bingung oleh dunia ini # saja ia sudah dibuat kesal oleh si pembawa tombak yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berduel,gadis yang menikamnya,dan sekarang apa.

Dari pada bingung Boboiboy pun pergi dari UKS tesebut dan mencari gadis yang pertama kali ia temui di dunia mencari gadis tersebut kesana-kemari sampai ia hampir putus harapan,tetapi ia tak menyerah dan terus lelah mencari kesana-kemari Boboiboy pun sampai di tempat yang sangat terpencil di gedung sekolah ini dan terdapat bacaan "Ruang Kepala Sekolah".

Boboiboy pun mencoba untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut karna baginya ruangan tersebut sangat mencurigakan,tetapi belum sampai tangan Boboiboy menyentuh knop pintu ia sudah disambut dengan palu besar yang menghantamnya dengan keras sampai ia terpental jauh dari ruangan tersebut #kasihan.

Seperti biasa ia tidak mati walau dihantam oleh palu yang besar seperti kembali bangun,ia pergi ke tempat yang tadi dan langsung mendobrak pintu tadi dan menghindari palu yang akan menghantamnya.

"Huft….untung tidak kena" batin Boboiboy di dalam hati tanpa menyadari bahwa ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Benar kan ia datang" kata Taufan tanpa memperhatikan situasi.

Benar dugaan Boboiboy bahwa diruangan ini gadis tersebut berada,tapi pemikiran tersebut lagsung hilang karna ia ingat kejadian yang baru menimpanya tadi.

"Apa kau gila,tadi kau membuatku terhantam palu besar lalu kau menyapaku dengan nada ceria dan sepertinya kau tau bahwa aku akan kesini lalu kenapa kau tidak menonaktifkan palu tadi hah…." ucap Boboiboy mengebu-gebu dengan muka memerah menahan amarah.

"Yah hitung-hitung itu untuk kebodohan mu kemarin yang dengan nekat-nekatnya mendekat kearah tenshi" ucap Taufan tak kalah sengit

"Kan aku belum tau apa permasalahannya bodoh" balas Boboiboy

"Oh kau berani memanggilku bodoh yah….." ucap Taufan dengan muka merah menahan amarah

"Sudah cukup kalian jangan berkelahi ok aku mulai kesal melihat kalian bertengkar" ucap seorang pemuda sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot

"Jangan sok bijak kau Fang" ucap Taufan yang mungkin merasa tersindir

"Oh jadi kau ngajak ribut hah ketua tak tau diri" ucap Fang yang merasa kesal karna ia malah diomeli

Perang dunia ketiga akan dimulai sodara-sodara dan apa yang akan terjadi adalah….

BRAK, BRUK,BRAK

Merka lagsung berhenti bertengkar saat melihat pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh nga jadi perang deh #dihajarreader

Mereka sangat tau orang yang masuk kedalam ruanagan ini adalah siapa,karna hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki kebiasaan buruk ini,ia adalah Blaze orang yang selalu membawa tombak dan memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan tetapi juga temperament.

"Blaze bisa tidak membuka pintu itu baik-baik" ucap Fang yang masih dalam mode marah

"Hah kau memerintahku" ucap Blaze yang mudah sekali terbawa emosi

"Kalau iya kenapa" ucap Fang yang terbawa suasana

"Oh…kau mau ngajak berantem ya" Blaze mulai megayunkan tombaknya

"Ya aku mengajakmu berduel" ucap Fang sambil mengeluakan pistolnya

"KALIAN…..BISA…..DIAM…..TIDAK….HAH" Taufan berteriak dengan suara yang cempreng dan sanggup membuat kaca pecah?

Setelah mendengar suara cempreng Taufan mereka semua terdiam termasuk Blaze dan Fang yang hampir berduel sedangkan Boboiboy hanya mendengus dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Disini kita bukan untuk bertengkar tapi untuk memperkenalkan anggota baru" ucap Taufan yang sudah bisa mengontrol nafasnya kembali setelah berteriak tadi

"Dia ini anggota barunya" ucap Fang sambil menunjuk Boboiboy degan gaya sok cool nya

"Apa perlu kita tes dia" ucap Blaze yang sudah kembali kepada mode kekanak-kanakannya

"Iya dan kita tidak perlu mentesnya oh… iya perkenlakan dirimu Boboiboy" ucap Taufan lembut

Setelah mereka bercakap-cakap,menunjunya,dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis nan menusuk mereka pun mempersilahkan Boboiboy untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Boboiboy aku anggota baru pasu..eh tunggu aku kesini bukan untuk mengikuti pasukan mu aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu" ucap Boboiboy yang ingat tujuannya kesini untuk apa

"Aku akan memberitaumu kalau kau mengikuti pasukan ini" ucap Taufan dengan seringainya

"Yasudah namaku Boboiboy aku anggota baru pasukan ini mohon bantuannya" ucap Boboiboy degan terpakasa

Setelah Boboiboy memperkenalkan dirinya kegiatan diruangan itu kembali seperti hanya diam dan memperhatikan anggota lain yang sedang bercakap-cakap dan ia tidak kenal siapa-siapa jadi ia hanya diam.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam" ucap Taufan basa-basi

"Apa perlu ku beri tau" ucap Boboiboy tidak menaggapi perkataan Taufan

"Hehehehe….aku hanya bercanda"

"Ya…kau tau lah aku merasa diabaikan disini" ucap Boboiboy mulai tertarik degan topik pembicaraannya

"Oh kau pasti merasa diabaikan karna kau tak kenal siapa-siapa kan"

"Um…yang ku kenal hanya kau,Fang,dan Blaze" ucap Boboiboy lesu

"Oh kalau begitu akan kuberi tau nama anggota yang lain ya…" ucap Taufan semangat dan ceria seperti biasanya

"Boleh" Boboiboy megiyakan saran Taufan

Taufan mulai berceloteh panjang lebar sambil memperkenalkan teman-temanya

"Gadis yang disana yang sedang memainkan gitar bernama Hanna ia vokalis band lo…"

"Hai" ucap Hanna sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Nah yang disana namanya Gempa" lanjut Taufan sambil menunjuk Gempa

"Perkenalkan nama ku Gempa" ucap Gempa sambil tersenyum

"Lalu yang narsis dan berbicara memakai bahasa inggris adalah Solar "

"Hello my friends" ucap Solar degan gaya narsis nya

"Lalu yang sedikit gemuk adalah Gopal dan Stanly,yang disana itu namanya Thorn,yang itu Suzy,Nana,Amy dan yah kau tau yang lainnya kan.." ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum

"Taufan kau itu orangnya seperti apa?" ucap Boboiboy mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hah…oh aku itu orangnya bersemangat dan ceria" ucap Taufan

"Lalu mengapa kau bisa disini"

"…."

Taufan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy tadi ia hanya diam tak merespon

"Maaf,kalau kau tidak mau membicarkannya tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Boboiboy merasa bersalah dengan kata-kata nya tadi

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari mulai berlalu Boboiboy semakin dekat dengan teman-teman barunya,ia mulai akrab degan mereka,bahkan tujuannya untuk masuk pasukan ini ia sudah suatu hari ia mendapat misi pertama dengan teman-temannya.

"Hei Taufan sepertinya kita mulai kekurangan bahan makanan" ucap Gopal degan nada yang serius karna bila berhubungan degan makanan ia pasti serius dan meganggapnya sangat penting

"Salahmu sendiri yang tak henti-hentinya makan" ucap Taufan mengacuhkan rengekan Gopal

"Ayo lah Taufan degarkan lah aku ini" ucap Gopal yang mulai berdrama

"Ah iya-iya kita akan melakukan oprasi tornado malam ini" Taufan megiyakan permintaan Gopal untuk menambah stok makanan karna ia sangat tidak suka bila Gopal berdrama

Boboiboy tak sengaja mendegar percakapan singkat antara Taufan dan Gopal.

"Apa yang dimaksud tornado" gumam Boboiboy lebih pada dirinya sendiri

Setelah Taufan dan Gopal bercakap-cakap tentang suatu misi Taufan memaggil seluruh anggota pasukan

"Malam ini kita akan melakukan oprasi tornado" ucap Taufan tegas

Setelah mendegar kata "tornado" Boboiboy langsung berpikir yang aneh-aneh seperti petir yang meyambar-nyambar lah,angin kencang lah,dan ia memikirkan yang lebih aneh lagi lebih baik jika ia langsung menanyakannya kepada Taufan.

"Eh Taufan apa itu oprasi tornado" ucap Boboiboy takut-takut kalau yang ia pikirkan benar adanya

"Yah….kau lihat saja nanti" ucap Taufan sambil memperlihatkan seringainya

"OK…..OPRASI….DIMULAI" ucap Taufan bersemangat

.

.

.

Sekarang Boboiboy berada di depan gedung olahraga,ia benar-benar kesal karna pada misi kali ini ia berpatner degan Fang.

"Huh…..kenapa sih Taufan memasangkan aku dengan mu" gerutu Boboiboy

"Kau tidak suka hah…" ucap Fang kesal tapi ia tidak mengurangkan kewaspadaanya karna ia dan Boboiboy adalah tim pelindung

"Ya jelas lah nga suka gimana sih masih mending kalau aku berpatner degan Taufan"

"Hehehe….kau suka pada Taufan ya.. " ucap Fang degan nada yang menggoda

"Tentu saja tidak" elak Boboiboy

"Ah masa sih…" ucap Fang tak percaya

"Tidak aku tidak mennyukainya,hanya aku merasa aneh saja dengan sifat ceria dan senyumannya sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu" ucap Boboiboy degan nada serius

"Ya…dia seperti itu karna ada alasannya "

"Oh….apa kau tau masa lalunya dan megapa ia bisa disini?"

"Yah…aku tau karna aku teman pertamanya disini"

"Bisa kau beri tau aku"

"Um….lebih baik kau Tanya langsung saja kepada Taufan" elak Fang karna ia tidak mau membongkar rahasia Taufan

Ditempat lain tepatnya di tempat Taufan berada ia sedang membahas rencananya kepada tim pengalih yang akan segera tampil untuk megalihkan perhatian para murid biasa.

"Ok kalian paham" ucap Taufan serius karna pengalihan ini sangatlah penting

"Hm….kami paham" ucap Hanna selaku vokalis band

Setelah para member band paham akan rencana Tuafan mereka pun mulai mengambil posisi untuk menampilkan satu lagu untuk megalihkan perhatian.

Lampu mulai padam suara gitar mengalun degan merdunya lalu detik selanjutnya lampu menyala dan Hanna mulai menyanyi sebuah lagu degan genre slow rock.

mugen ni ikitai

mugen ni ikiraretara subete kanau

demo iro n na mono ga atashi wo oikondeku

ikiru nokori jikan

yume no zahyou yukue

zenbu daiji na mono na no ni

ii sa kokora de chotto amai mono tabete iko

sou iu shikou teishi bakari tokui ni natta

aruite kita michi furikaeru to

IYA na koto bakkari de mou unzari da yo

fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku

sonna michi wo ikite kitakatta yo

mushou ni ikitai

asette bakari no hibi subete kiesou

demo sabotte mo miru

datte tsukarechau ja nai

sonna mujun shikou

atashi atama dokka shiranai uchiutta mitai da

DI TEMPAT BOBOIBOY

"Dengar,mereka sudah mulai Boboiboy kau siap kan Boboiboy" ucap Fang serius karna setelah ini mungkin sang tenshi akan datang

"Hm" jawab Boboiboy singkat tetapi ia sedikit grogi karna ini pertama kalinya Boboiboy memegang senjata api

Benar dugaan Fang sang tenshi datang beberapa menit setelah lagu member isyarat melalui tangan kepada anggota yang berjaga di atap gedung olahraga untuk mulai bersiap menggunakan senjata api bila sang tenshi melakukan penyerangan,tetapi tanpa di duga-duga Boboiboy meluncurkan serangan terlebih dahulu.

DOR….DOR….DOR

Setelah meluncurkan serangannya Boboiboy langsung terduduk disangka-sangka peluru yang pertama mengenai perut tenshi dan sang tenshi lagsung memegangi perutnya karna mungkin terasa sakit,walaupun di dunia ini mereka tidak bisa mati tapi mereka tetap bisa merasa merasa tak terasa sakit sang tenshi langsung megeluarkan skillnya

"GUARD SKILL : HAND SONIC"

"Mengapa kau melakukannya lihat ia jadi mengeluarkan skillnya kan" ucap Fang dengan nada marah

"Maaf aku yang ceroboh" ucap Boboiboy sambil menunduk dalam

"Sudah lah kita harus menahanya agar tak masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga" ucap Fang sambil menghela nafas

"TEMBAK" ucap Fang menyuruh tim penlindung untuk menembak tenshi,tetapi dengan lihai sang tenshi menghindari pelluru-peluru tadi

"sial" umpat Fang

Di tempat taufan,taufan sedang memperhatikan keadaan tim pengalih yang sedang menyanyi

ikka kokora de chotto byouin e itto kou

zutto okiterareru kusuri wa oitemasen ka

bosaato tsuttatteru dake de mou

kaseki ni natte shimaisou nan da yo

darekara mo wasurerareta you na

kusunda sonzai ni natte shimau yo

ii sa kokora de chotto konjou o misete yaru

jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumei e

"Taufan Boboiboy melancarkan tembakan tanpa perintah" ucap Ochobot 'orang terpercaya Taufan' dengan tatapan datar

"Dasar si bodoh itu" ucap Taufan geram

"Lalu acara sudah pada puncaknya Taufan" ucap Ochobot dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya

"Iya aku tau" ucap Taufan

Setelah mengatakan itu Taufan menekan sebuah tombol dan detik berikutnya dua buah kipas yang bisa dibilang ukuranya cukup besar menyala dan menerbangkan ribuan kupon makanan untuk dikantin,tetapi bagi murid biasa yang sedang mendegarkan lagu yang dibawakan Hanna kupon tersebut seperti penambah efek dari musik .

aruite kita michi furikaeranai

IYA na koto bakkari demo mae e susume

fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku

sonna sonzai ni natte

miseru yo

Hanna pun menyelesaikan lagunya dan mendapat tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai dari para pun turun dari panggung dan bergegas kembali menuju markas.

Sedangkan di tempat Boboiboy terjadi pertempuran yang cukup melihat kelangit yang terdapat banyak kupon makanan yang berarti misi sudah selesai dan berjalan lancar walaupun sedikit ada Fang menyuruh mereka untuk mundur

"MUNDUR" ucap Fang dengan lantang

Setelah mendegar ucapan Fang mereka pun pergi dan kembali ke tempat persembunyian kecerobohan Boboiboy misi ini terasa sangat melelahkan bagi mereka.

SKIP TIME

Tim pelindung sudah sampai di terlihat sangat lelah bahkan ada yang langsung tertidur.

Selang beberapa menit tim pengalih sampai di markas disana juga ada pun bertemu dengan Boboiboy dan ya ia langsung mengomelinya

"Kau ini bagaiman karna kecerobohanmu kau hampir mencelakai yang lain tau" ucap Taufan dengan muka yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Maaf" ucap Boboiboy sambil menunduk dalam

"Hah…. Terserah kau saja" ucap Taufan sambil berlalu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Boboiboy masih terdiam,tetapi sebelum Taufan benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut ia menagatkan sesuatu

"Aku memaafkan mu karna kau kita tau kelemahan tenshi" ucap Taufan dengan senyuman yang tulus yang sangat jarang sekali ia perlihatkan dan ia pun benar-benar pergi dari ruangan tersebut .

Melihat Taufan tersenyum dengan tulusnya membuat Boboiboy mau tak mau tersenyum

"Terima kasih Taufan" batin Boboiboy

Keesokan harinya para anggota pasukan makan bersama di kantin,hal yang jarang sekali mengingat mereka jarang berkumpul menikmati makanan degan sekali-kali bersanda gurau dan diwarnai juga degan pertengkaran Fang dengan merasa senang ia masuk ke dalam pasukan ini karna ia akhirnya merasakan artinya persahabatan mungkin karna semasa hidupnya ia tak mempunya sahabat .

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huh selesai juga akhirnya chapter dua sebenarnya cerita ini mau di publish minggu kemrin tapi file nya malah ilang jadi harus nulis lagi yang dipake di atas itu lagu aslinya ost anime Angle beats lo…#ngaadayangnanya soalnya aku bingung mau lagu apa lagi sih heheheh…..

Gini sebenarnya ini belum masuk cerita inti atau cerita sebenarnya ini baru cerita tentang pasukannya nanti cerita inti dimulai kalo si Boboiboy udah tau masa lalu kalo masih membingungkan

Oh iya aku minta saran nih…dari para reader lagu yang cocok buat perpisahan apa ya….#tolong dojawab dikolom review ya…

BALASAN REVIEW

Khiurl467

Maaf kalo ceitanya masih membingungkan soalnya ini belum masuk cerita inti,terus makasih udah bilang ceritanya bagus

Cutemuslimah

Salken juga ya Taufan emang mesum kali ya heheheh#diamukmasa.

maaf ya jawaban kamu salah yang bener itu Blaze soalnya Halilintar aku munculinnya nanti

Guest

In udah di next kok…..

Akiisu MB

Maaf ya kalo cerita nya ngebingungin kamu malah authornya aja masih bingung hehehe….

Ini udah lanjut kok…

Yang udah fav and fol makasih ya…..

FOR THE LAST REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3 my song

Chapter 3 : my song

Genre : friendship

Disclaimer : Boboiboy bukan punya aku,aku cuma minjem karakternya aja

Warning : typo(mungkin),cerita abal-abal,fem! Taufan

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY THIS FICTION

Setelah semiggu misi Boboiboy berlalu orang-orang dipasukan kembali seperti biasa seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa,tetapi tidak dengan Taufan yang sedikit menjauhi Boboiboy. mungkin ia masih marah dengan Boboiboy.

Hari ini Boboiboy memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Taufan jadi ia pun mencarinya. Setelah beberapa menit mencari akhirnya Boboiboy menemukan Taufan yang berada di atap sekolah tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Taufan aku ingin ber…."

"Aku sudah tau kau ingin apa,aku tidak marah Boboiboy aku hanya sedikit takut" ucap Taufan memotong kata-kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum tipis

"Tapi Taufan"

"Tidak ada Tapi-tapian sekarang kita ke markas yuk…" ajak Taufan

"Untuk apa"

"Aku ingin memberti tau yang lain tentang suatu misi"

"Misi apa?" Tanya Boboiboy

"Sudah nanti aku beri tau di markas"

"Sebenarnya kau menyembunyikan apa Taufan" gumam Boboiboy

Taufan pun pergi dari atap dan diikuti Boboiboy mereka pun berjalan beriringan. Boboiboy masih diam dan Taufan tak membuka percakapan jadi mereka berjalan hanya dengan keheningan. Setelah berjalan dengan keheningan yang menggangu mereka pun sampai dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah yang mereka sebut dengan markas. Setelah mereka masuk,ruangan yang tadinya riuh dan berisik menjadi sepi dan senyap.

"Kenapa kalian diam" heran Taufan

"Um tidak ada apa-apa kok…" jawab Gempa enteng dan setelah Gempa menjawab ruangan kembali berisik

Taufan pun duduk di tempat ia biasa duduk manakala Boboiboy duduk di sofa. Taufan pun membuka pembicaraan mengenai misinya

"Teman-teman besok kita lakukan misi penyusupan markas tenshi" ucap Taufan bersemangat

"AAPPAA…" teriak semua anggota pasukan kecuali Boboiboy

"Hah kau serius waktu itu saja kita gagal" ucap Gopal yag langsung merasa takut

"Sekarang tidak akan gagal kan kita sudah punya Gempa. Waktu itu kan Gempa belum masuk pasukan ini jadi kita gagal" ucap Taufan enteng

"Tapi Taufan"

"Sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian" ucap Taufan keras kepala

"ya…sudalah" Gopal hanya pasrah dengan sifat keras kepala Taufan

Boboiboy yang mendengar keluh kesah teman-temannya dan reaksi pertama teman-temanya saat Taufan mengatakan nama misinya jadi ia pun langsung berpikiran yang negative.

'Apakah akan terjadi perang senjat api lagi' batin Boboiboy

"Jadi seperti ini rencananya..."

"yang akan menyusup adalah aku,Fang,Blaze,Boboiboy,dan tentunya Gempa,lalu seperti biasa tim pengalih aku ingin kalian menyanyikan lagu yang baru di tulis oleh Hanna,dan terakhir tim penjaga kalian harus berhati-hati aku tidak ingin ada kecerobohan lagi" jelas Taufan dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Taufan apa tidak apa-apa kalau Boboiboy bertindak menjadi penyusup" ucap Ochobot kepada Taufan

"Tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Taufan

"Percayalah ia tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan" lanjut Taufan

"Hm yasudah deh terserah Taufan saja" ucap ochobot dengan helaan nafas di akhir kalimat

Boboiboy yang jadi bahan pembicaraan tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang dibicarakan karna ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang negative.

.

.

.

Saat ini Boboiboy sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah karna ia sangat pusing saat memikirkan misinya nanti. Boboiboy terus berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah sampai ia berada di depan ruangan musik tempat latihan teman-teman band nya,lalu ia berhenti dan menengok kedalam ruangan tersebut dan melihat teman-temannya sedang berlatih dengan keras untuk nanti malam.

Saat ia asik-asiknya mendengar musik yang di bawakan oleh Hanna pintu terbuka dan Hanna langsung menegur Boboiboy

"Hai Boboiboy kau disini sedang apa" panggil Hanna lembut

"Oh…hai Hanna aku sedang jalan-jalan saja terus aku melihat kamu sedang latihan dan yah…kau tau selanjutnya" jelas Boboiboy

"Oh seperti itu"

"Hanna suara mu itu merdu sekali apa saat kau masih hidup juga seperti itu" ucap Boboiboy yang langsung membuat Hanna kaget bukan main

"Ya seperti itulah" ucap Hanna singkat tapi raut mukanya langsung berubah sedih

"Eh kau kenapa"

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Ah tapi raut mukamu mengatakan sebaliknya"

"Huft…kau memang teliti kalau kau boleh lah aku beri tahu" ucap Hanna lalu tersenyum kecut

"Hah boleh tahu apa" ucap Boboiboy yang sepertinya belum connect

"Haduh kau ini,aku ingin memberi tahu masa laluku saat aku masih hidup" ucap Hanna sambil tertawa renyah

"Oh"

"Dulu saat aku masih hidup musik adalah satu-satunya tujuan hidupku" lanjut Hanna

Flashback

Hanna POV

Keluarga yang hangat hahah…aku tak pernah peduli tentang itu bagiku setiap detik hanya diisi dengan tagisan,bentakan,dan jeritan kesakitan. Bagiku keluarga yang harmonis tak akan pernah ada.

Hari ini seperti biasa aku melihat kedua orang tuaku bertengkar. Aku hanya anak tunggal di keluarga ini tapi kedua orang tuaku sepertinya tak akan pernah memberiku kasih sayang jadi saat-saat seperti ini aku hanya bisa menutup telingaku dan menagis sendirian di pojok ruangan. Bagiku setiap harinya hanya ada pertengkaran.

Perlahan-lahan kedua orang tuaku mulai menggunakan kekerasan dalam peretengkaran mereka. Apakah akan ada orang yang menyayagiku di dunia ini. Mengapa aku dilahirkan di keluarga seperti ini. Kehidupan memang tak akan pernah adil ya…

Aku mulai larut dalam kesedihan,aku menjadi orang yang sangat dingin,aku jadi susah untuk besosialisai sampai suatu hari aku meliahat sebuah poster dari sebuah grup band yang terkenal saat itu lalu disitu tercantum sebuah cerita sangat pendek tentang kehidupan sang vokalis yang sedikit menyedihkan.

Aku mulai tertarik degan grup band itu jadi aku pergi ke sebuah toko yang khusus untuk benda-benda atau barang yang berkaitan dengan musik. Tak perlu waktu lama aku langsung menemukan tempat tentang grup band tersebut. Di sana aku melihat sebuah buku yang menceritakan tentang sang vokalis. Aku pun membacanya lalu saat ku baca ada satu kalimat yang menyita perhatiannku 'Bila kau seperti aku,kau hanya perlu membuat musik menjadi temanmu'.

Selain buku di sana juga terdapat banyak kaset dan album lagu mereka. Aku pun melihat satu per satu musik mereka dan coba mendengarkannya sampai ada satu lagu yang benar-benar kusukai. Setelah puas berada di dalam toko itu aku pun berniat untuk pulang dan malangnya ternyata di luar sedang hujan untung hari itu aku membawa payung. Aku pun pulang dengan bahagia

'tak pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupku' batinku senang

Dalam perjalan pulang aku menemukan sebuah gitar,gitar tersebut sudah usang tapi masih bisa dipakai malah masih bersuara merdu saat senarnya di petik jadi aku pun membawa gitar tersebut.

Aku pun mulai menyanyi di jalan-jalan yang ramai walau hanya seperti ini tetapi aku sangat bahagia sampai ada seorang menawari ku untuk ikut kontes menyanyi. Dari situ aku mulai percaya bahwa musik adalah tujuan hidupku sampai bencana itu terjadi. Bencana yang mengapus mimpiku untuk selamanya.

Waktu itu aku terpukul oleh sebuah botol kaca oleh ayahku. Ayahku tak sengaja memukulku karna ia sangat kesal dengan ibuku. Setelah kejadian itu mereka berhenti bertengkar tapi semuannya terlambat karna aku sudah tak akan pernah membuka mata ku lagi untuk selamanya. Aku meninggal saat aku diperjalanan untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

End Flashback

"Kenyataan yang pahit bukan" Hanna berkata dengan tenangnya

"Oh jadi seperti itu ya…" ucap Boboiboy dengan nada yang prihatin

"Ya seperti itulah" ucap Hanna yang terlihat sedih dan sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya saat ia mengingat masa lalunya.

"Penyesalanku hanya satu yaitu ada sebuah lagu yang sangat ingin aku tunjukkan kepada orang banyak tapi belum pernah terlasanakan" ucap Hanna sambil menghapus jejak air matanya

"Oh…lagu apa itu"

"Ada deh…yasudah aku mau meneruskan latihan ku" ucap Hanna sambil tersenyum manis

.

.

.

Di sinilah Boboiboy sekarang di tempat yang ia kira menyeramkan dan ia langsung kesal saat ia memasuki ruangan ini karna ini adalah ruangan...

"INI HANYA KAMAR SEORANG GADIS BIASA" triak Boboiboy frustasi karna ternyata dugaan ia salah besar.

"Shtt...jangan berisik nanti kau ketahuan" ucap Gempa mengingatkan.

"INI TIDAK SOPAN TAHU" ucap Boboiboy mulai geram dan ia mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan teman-temannya.

"Shtt...jangan berisik Boboiboy ku mohon" ucap Taufan dengan muka memelasnya.

"TAPI INI KAMAR SEORANG GADIS TAUFAN" teriak Boboiboy frustasi #lagi

"Blaze eksekusi" ucap Taufan karna ia mulai kesal

"Siap" ucap Blaze lalu menatap Boboiboy dengan sengit

Lalu detik berikutnya mulut Boboiboy di tutup oleh Blaze sedangkan Fang hanya senyam-senyum sendiri kaya jomblo yang baru mau taken #eh saat ngeliat temannya ralat rivalnya di bekap oleh Blaze.

"Gempa giliran kamu" ucap Taufan sambil menunjuk komputer yang ada di pojokan ruangan tanpa memperdulikan Boboiboy yang sedang meronta-ronta meminta pertolongan

"Ok" ucap Gempa singkat

Lalu Gempa pun mulai menyalakan komputernya dan ia mulai berfikir keras untuk membuka password yang tertera di layar komputer. Setelah beberapa menit Gempa berpikir ia pun menulis beberapa huruf dan angka di kolom password dan ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Taufan ini sudah terbuka" ucap Gempa sambil menyingkir sedikit dari layar komputer

"Mana"

Taufan melihat komputer tersebut lalu ia mengambil alih komputer tersebut dari Gempa. Taufan membuka sebuah software lalu mengecek satu persatu skill tenshi yang terdapat pada software tersebut. Taufan pun megotak-atiknya sampai ia melihat satu skill yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya yaitu 'Harmonics'

"Skill apa ini dan apa ia merancang software ini sendiri" gumamnya sambil megklik tulisan tersebut

Setelah terbuka Taufan sangat kaget dengan skill tersebut tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya karna ada yang lebih penting baginya yaitu temannya.

'Apakah ia benar-benar tenshi' batin Taufan

"Aku sudah selesai" Taufan berkata sambil mengisyaratkan Blaze untuk melepaskan Boboiboy

"Ok" ucap yang lainnya

"Huh Taufan kau benar-benar gila ya" kesal Boboiboy

"Hehehe maaf-maaf terpaksa" ucap Taufan sambil menahan tawanya

"Huh"

"Cepat kita harus ke tempat Hanna dan timnya karna tugas mereka paling bebahaya dan kemungkinan besar mereka mendapatkan masalah" ucap Taufan dengan nada yang kawatir

DI TEMPAT HANNA DAN TIM PENGALIH

"Teman-teman kali ini kita akan mengadakan acara yang akan lebih menarik perhatian,jadi waspadalah karna kemungkinan besar tenshi akan datang" ucap Hanna memperingatkan teman-temannya

"Tapi Hanna apa kali ini kita akan mendapatkan penonton lebih banyak dari biasanya" ucap Suzy tak yakin

"Pasti lah..." ucap Hanna penuh keyakinan sambil melirik seseorang disampingnya

"Eh tunggu...Hanna itu siapa? " ucap Amy yang penasaran

"Oh ini namanya Ying" ucap Hanna sambil menunjuk orang yang sendari tadi berada di sampingnya

"Hai...namaku Ying aku penggemar nomor satu kalian loh…" ucap Ying dengan semangat yang mengebu-gebu

"Eh hai juga Ying" ucap personil band yang lain dengan raut muka yang bingung

"Ying ini orang yang sering membantu kita,tapi kita nya saja yang tidak tau" ucap Hanna saat melihat raut kebingungan dari teman-temannya

"Lalu apa sangkut paut nya dia dengan penonton" ucap Suzy sambil menunjuk Ying

"Jadi sangkut pauntanya adalah Ying telah menyebarkan poster untuk konser kita kali ini" jelas Hanna

"Bagaimana bisa ia menyebarkannya dan siapa yang membuat postermya" ucap Suzy masih kebingungan

"Ya Ying lah…ya kan Ying" ucap Hanna

"Um benar aku yang menyebarkannya tapi aku di bantu seseorang" ucap Ying

"Siapa?" Tanya Hanna

"Ada deh…" jawab Ying dengan muka yang sedikit merona karna mengingat kejadian tadi siang

FLASHBACK ON

"na…na…la…la…la…"

Suara seorang gadis yang tengah bersenandung sambil menempel poster-poster pengumuan. Lalu saat asik-asiknya menempel ia bertemu seorang yang sangat ia kagumi yaitu Hanna vokalis band yang ia suka

"Eh Hanna sedang apa kau disini" ucap gadis tersebut

"Eh siapa kau" ucap Hanna kebingungan karna tiba-tiba ia ditahan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya

"Perkenalkan nama ku Ying aku penggemar berat band mu…" ucap nya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Oh begitu lalu kau sedang apa" ucap Hanna saat ia melihat banyak poster tentang band nya

"Aku sedang menempel poster tentang penampilan kalian untuk nanti malam karna yang aku tahu penampilan kali ini kalian perlu banyak penonton untuk menarik perhatian tenshi"

"Eh bagaimana kau tau" curiga Hanna

"Sudah jangan curigaan,aku diberi tau oleh Taufan aku juga anggota pasukan Cuma bukan anggota pasukan inti jadi aku hanya mebantu sebisa ku saja" ucap Ying menjelaskan karna tadi Hanna sempat curiga pada nya

"Oh seperti itu yasudah lah aku mau latihan dulu" ucap Hanna sambil melambaikan tangannya

Hanna pun pergi meninggalkan Ying. Setelah kepergian Hanna Ying pun bergegas pergi untuk menempelkan posternya di tempat yang lain,tapi malang saat di belokan koridor ia menabrak seorang pemuda karena mungkin ia sangat senang saat bertemu Hanna jadi ia sedikit tak fokus saat berjalan.

"Eh…maaf" sesal Ying karena kecerobohannya tadi

"Eh…tidak apa-apa kok sini aku bantu" ucap Pemuda tersebut sambil mengulurkan tanggannya untuk membantu Ying

"Trima kasih" ucap YIng sambil menerima uluran tangan pemuda tersebut

"Sama-sama,namaku Boboiboy lalu namamu siapa?" ucap plus tanya Boboiboy

"Namaku Ying" ucap Ying

"Kau sedang apa Ying" Tanya Boboiboy sambil membantu Ying mengambil poster yang berserakan di lantai

"Eh…tak usah dibantu aku bisa membereskannya sendiri" cegah Ying

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok dan sepertinya kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku" canda Boboiboy yang malah dibalas dengan tatapan jengkel dari Ying

"Kau tidak melihat aku sedang apa…ya jelas-jelas aku sedang menempel poster" marah Ying karna Boboiboy belum sadar ia sedang melakukan apa

"Hehehe maaf-maaf mari sini aku bantu menempelnya"

"Eh tidak us…"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Boboiboy memotong perkataan Ying

Akhirnya Ying menerima tawaran Boboiboy dan mereka pun menempel poster bersama-sama.

'Entah mengapa aku tersentuh dengannya. Apa aku menyukainya' Batin Ying

'Eh tunggu aku tak boleh merasa nyaman ataupun menyukai seseorang nanti aku bisa dilenyapkan, batin Ying #lagi sambil menepuk pipinya agar ia sadar

"Ying kau kenapa" tanya Boboiboy kawatir karna Ying menepuk pipinya dengan keras

"Oh a…a…ku ti…dak apa-apa kok" ucap Ying sedikit terbata-bata

"Huh aku kira kenapa"

'Sadar Ying…sadar' batin Ying menyemangati dirinya sendiri

FLASBACK OFF

"Kalau seperti itu terima kasih banyak Ying" ucap Suzy mewakili teman-temannya

"Eh iya sama-sama" ucap Ying yang kembali sadar saat Suzy mengatakan terima kasih

"Ayo kita jalankan tugas kita" ucap Hanna menyemangati teman-temannya

"AYO" ucap mereka serempak

Mereka pun menaiki panggung dan langsung mendapatkan tempuk tangan yang riuh dari para penonton lalu Hanna mulai menyanyi dengan alunan musik menemaninya. Ochobot mengawasi penampilan Hanna dari lantai atas untuk memberi tahu Taufan bila terjadi sesuatu.

Tepat di tengah nyanyian para anggota OSIS datang tetapi aneh tenshi yang diperkirakan akan datang ternyata ia tak datang. Hanna sempat merasa panik tetapi ia tetap rileks dan terus menyanyi.

"Hey apa-apan in kenapa kalian ada di sini" ucap seorang anggota OSIS yang bertubuh besar sambil menerobos kerumunan siswa dan mencoba menaiki panggung.

"Eh kenapa kau mendorong kami,kami hanya ingin mendengar mereka tampil" ucap seorang siswa

"Sudah diam" ucap anggota OSIS tadi lalu tejadilah adu mulut di antara mereka

Karna keributan tadi Hanna pun berhenti menyanyi lalu beberapa anggota OSIS lain menaiki panggung. Anggota OSIS yang menaiki panggung langsung menagkap Hanna dan teman-temannya. Ochobot yang melihat kejadian tadi langsung menghubungi Taufan.

"Eh apa-apan ini" ucap Hanna

"Kalian itu selalu membuat keributan" ucap anggota OSIS

"LEPASKAN KAMI" ucap Hanna kesal

Hanna dan Suzy mencoba melepaskan diri mereka dari anggota OSIS dan ajaibnya mereka dapat melepaskan diri mereka. Suzy yang sudah melepaskan dirinya berlari menaiki tangga untuk menyalakan speaker karna ia punya firasat mereka tidak akan dapat lolos dari sini tanpa bantuan Taufan. Sedangkan Hanna mengambil gitanya untuk menyanyikan suatu yang sangat ingin ia nyanyikan dari dahulu ,lalu Hanna mulai menyanyi bahkan nyanyiannya terdengar sampai ke gedung sekolah karna Suzy menyalakan speaker gedung sekolah.

 **Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi**

 **Sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai**

 **Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?**

 **Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeru no?**

 **Demo asu e to susumanakya naranai**

 **Dakara kou utau yo**

 **Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso**

 **Tadashii yo ningen rashii yo**

 **Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo**

 **Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatou**

"Apa aku akan dilenyapka? Tetapi aku sangat senang dan merasa tenang" batin Hanna lalu ia menagis sambil tersenyum dan terus menyanyi

 **Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto**

 **Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikite ikerun daro**

 **Tobira wa aru soko de matte iru**

 **Dakara te o nobasu yo**

 **Kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o**

 **Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo**

 **Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou**

"Aku menyayangi kalian teman-teman" Hanna berkata sambil tersenyum dan detik selanjutnya ia menghilang tepat setelah Taufan berada di tempat kejadian.

"Hanna" gumam Taufan sambil merutuki kesalahannya.

"Taufan kau ti…"

Sebelum Boboiboy menyelesaikan kata-katanya Taufan langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Boboiboy langsung mengejar Taufan karna ia tahu Taufan itu seperti apa.

"Taufan tunggu" panggil Boboiboy,tetapi tidak direspon oleh Taufan

Boboiboy terus mengejarnya sampai ia berada di atas atap lalu menghampiri Taufan yang sedang duduk merenung.

"Taufan" panggil Boboiboy

"Pergi"

"Hah...kau itu kenapa sih" ucap Boboiboy sambil menghela nafas

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Sudahlah ceritakan saja kepada ku" Boboiboy terus menekan Taufan agar ia bercerita yang sebenarnya

"…"

"Ayo lah Taufan kau bisa percaya kepada aku" Boboiboy berkata sambil tersenyum tulus

"Kau itu ya…"

"hmm…apa Taufan ceritakan lah" Boboiboy tak menyerah dan terus menekan Taufan agar ia bercerita

"Ok aku menyerah,aku akan menceritakannya" ucap Taufan sambil menghela nafasnya

"Ok silahkan bercerita ketua"

"Sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : hai semuanya maaf ya chapter ini kesannya berbelit-belit banget ini akibat aku nulisnya pas lagi flu jadinya gini deh maaf banget kalo kurang memuaskan ya…

Hehehe disini aku udah munculin sedikit romance nya tapi kayaknya nga kerasa ya…maaf-maaf karna aku hanya seorang author yang masih banyak kesalahan #plak

Lagi-lagi lagunya aku ambil dari anime aslinya yaitu angel beat soalnya yang review sedikit dan nga ada yang ngusulin lagu apa #nagis kejer. bagiku review kalian sangatlah berharga.

Sudah kita balas review dulu

 **Cutmuslimah and alf**

Hehehe maaf-maaf emang sih di cartoonnya yang punya tombak itu Hali tapi disini aku jadiin Blaze soalnya Hali aku pengen bikin dia jadi tokoh utama yang munculnya di pertengahan cerita

 **Khairul487**

Makasih ya udah bilang cerita ini makin bagus #terharu. ini udah di next kok…

 **Hanileestary**

Kamu penasaran tunggu chapter selanjutnya #plak. hehehe...becanda sebenernya Yaya udah muncul tapi-spoiler-bakal jadi spoiler dong jadi tunggu chapter kelanjutanya ya...

Sekian dari saya dan oh iya dibawah ada bonus dikit

.

.

.

Tanpa Boboiboy dan Taufan sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan sedih. Ia sepertinya merasa sedih karna seseorang yang membuat hatinya merasa nyaman bersama orang lain.

"Melihat mereka dekat dan melihat mereka begitu akrab membuatku sedih" gumam seseoorang tersebut sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

FOR THE LAST REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
